All I Want
by Chichiri-Neko
Summary: A songfic I came up with after drinking a little too much egg nog and hearing Mariah Carey's song waaaaaaaay too much.


All I Want 

This is all the fault of the radio! They play Christmas music _way _too early. v.v;; And this song way too much… 

Disclaimer!: Don't own. Never will. I guess I'll live… 

--------------------------------------------------------- 

Sakura flopped into the booth and rested her head on the back on the seat. She sat there for a few seconds trying to catch her breath before turning back to friends in the booth with her. Tomoyo smiled at her flushed friend. 

"Having fun Sakura-chan?" She asked. 

Sakura nodded enthusiastically. "This is the best Christmas Party you've thrown yet, Tomoyo-chan!" She turned to look at her friends singing on the karaoke machine. "They look like they're having fun, too." She said referring to Chiharu and Rika up on the stage singing. 

"I'm glad everyone is having fun." Tomoyo said before taking a sip of her hot cocoa. 

"Are you ever going to go up there Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked catching the boy off guard. 

He smiled. "I'm not really much of a singer. I'm just the pianist." He replied laughing quietly. "What about you Xiao Lang?" 

"I'm not going up there." Syaoran stated quickly. 

"But Li-kun, I rented out the entire karaoke bar so _all_ my friends could have fun this Christmas! Are you going to waste my kindness?" Tomoyo asked putting her cup back down on the table. "You too Eriol-kun." 

"Uhhh…" 

Tomoyo smiled and turned to Sakura. "You want to go up there after Chiharu-chan and Rika-chan are done?" She asked. 

"Of course!" Sakura exclaimed getting up out of the booth. Tomoyo did the same and both girls turned to the boys. "If you two are just gonna sit around the whole the night, at least come sit at the front." 

Tomoyo nodded in agreement and the two girls walked toward the stage where Chiharu and Rika had just finished. Tomoyo and Sakura climbed onto the stage and walked over to the karaoke machine, picking up two of the microphones. The two whispered back and forth for a few seconds before Sakura pushed the button for their song. They took a step back from the machine and the music started almost immediately. 

"I don't want a lot for Christmas," sang Tomoyo in a sweet soft voice. "There is just one thing I need 

I don't care about the presents 

Underneath the Christmas tree 

I just want you for my own 

More than you could ever know 

Make my wish come true… 

All I want, for Christmas 

Is you…" 

Tomoyo stopped singing as Sakura brought her mic to her lips and began the next verse. "I don't want a lot for Christmas 

There is just one thing I need 

I don't care about the presents 

Underneath the Christmas tree 

I don't need to hang my stocking 

There upon the fireplace 

Santa Clause won't make me happy 

With a toy on Christmas day 

I just want you for my own 

More than you could ever know 

Make my wish come true… 

All I want for Christmas is you… 

You baby " 

"I won't ask for much this Christmas," continued Tomoyo taking over for Sakura. "I won't even ask for snow 

I'm just gonna keep on waiting 

Underneath the mistletoe 

I won't make a list and send it 

To the North Pole for Saint Nick 

I won't even stay awake to 

Hear those magic reindeer click 

'Cause I just want you here tonight," she sang as she made eye contact with Eriol, who had, along with Syaoran, followed the girls' suggestion and moved up closer. "Holding on to me so tight 

What more can I do 

Baby all I want for Christmas is you 

You…" 

"All the lights are shining," Sakura belted out taking a step toward the boys. "So brightly everywhere 

And the sound of children's 

Laughter fills the air 

And everyone is singing 

I hear those sleigh bells ringing 

Santa won't bring me the one I really need – won't you please bring my baby to me…" 

"Oh I don't ask a lot for Christmas 

This is all I'm asking for 

I just want to see my baby 

Standing right outside my door 

Oh I just want him for my own 

More than you could ever know 

Make my wish come true 

Baby all I want for Christmas is 

You…" 

"All I want for Christmas is you baby 

All I want for Christmas is you baby," Sakura joined Tomoyo in singing the chorus as the song ended. When the last note faded into nothingness, the duet bowed to the generous applause they were getting from their friends and the people who worked there, and climbed back down off the stage to their table in the back of the room. Eriol and Syaoran followed shortly behind them. 

"That was amazing." Syaoran said as he sat down in the bench next to Sakura. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek causing his face to turn an interesting shade of pink. 

"I'd have to quite agree with Xiao Lang." Eriol commented as he sat down next to Tomoyo and gave her a kiss. 

"Arigato gozaimasu." Tomoyo said picking up her, amazingly still warm, cocoa. She took a sip and looked across the table to Sakura. 

Sakura smiled. "And it was true, too." Syaoran looked at her confused. "The song, silly." She explained playfully hitting him on the arm. 

Tomoyo giggled and Eriol put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned up against his side and he kissed her forehead. 

Syaoran snorted and rolled his eyes. "You two are worse than me and Sakura." Sakura raised her eyebrow questioningly at him and Tomoyo just stared blankly at him. 

"I like to think of it as retribution, Li-kun." Tomoyo stated calmly. "You weren't the one who had to watch it everyday when you came back to Tomoeda." 

"She's got a good point there, Xiao Lang." 

"Oh shut up. You trying to ruin the night?" 

"You started it." Tomoyo mumbled. 

"All I want for Christmas is you…" Sakura mumbled snuggling closer to Syaoran. "You." 

~ Owari ~ 

--------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N: I really hate endings. That's prolly why I never finish stories now that I think about it. Ack… v.v;; don't like the ending on this. I think I've lost my touch. I never really had a hard time before… but I'm sure you really don't care. Review my piece-of-crap. Please. Make me feel loved and wanted. 

Oh yeah! Forgot this at the beginning: I don't own the song either. That's Mariah Carey's. ^_^

~ Chichiri Neko


End file.
